Finaly Free
by Dragon.Flying.Vampire
Summary: Dramionie. Harry is a git, Draco must overcome his dislike of hermionie if he wants to live... and hermionie must learn to trust Draco if she wants to keep her heart and her life. set in the H.B.Prince
1. Chapter 1

Finaly Free - A Harry Potter Fanfiction 

By: Dragon.Flying.Vampire.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. does. Don't make me say it agian. --bursts into tears---

Summary:

A Dramionie Fanfic. Draco Malfoy is an unwilling Deatheater when he comes to Hogwarts in his 6th year, glad to escape home where he is abused and expected to treat everyone like dirt. Harry Potter is the guy who everyone now belives, and is more than famous. Draco is the outsider, the outcast, even among the Slytherins- he was tortured by the Dark Lord until he took the Mark. Hermionie, a witty and hard-hearted Gryfindor, reaches out to Draco, after stumbling upon him crying in an abandon alcove. Draco and Hermionie must learn to love- through eachother become eachother's salvation- especially after a strange accident leaves them with a mind connection and special powers.

CHAPTER 1: Dark Mark

Hermione lay in her bed, late into a summer night- the week before school started. She was drifting, not quite awake, not quite asleep. Her eye lids finaly fluttered shut over her cold brown eyes. She began to dream- at first, she was in a beautiful meadow, and the stars were shining bright, the moon hanging in the sky like a big silver orb floating in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot. **

**A/N.- So, I lied. This is in Hermionie's P.O.V.. Hopefully next one will be in Draco's POV. I just realized that I had been spelling Hermionie's name wrong- but I don't feel like redoing the last chapter. I tried my best to fix that with this one. **

**Chapter 2 **

On the Train... Hermione P.O.V.

The Hogwarts Express- a sight that always made me remember the day _way_ back when I was a first year who had just discovered she was a witch. Now I was a sixth-year student, and I had just discovered I had another thing to worry about. I had visions of the future. They usually happened a day or two before the events took place-unless I did something to change it. I wasn't worried about how I would tell my "friends'- they weren't actually my friends. The only thing they cared about was attention and their stupid quidditch. Losers. I pulled my trunk up to the train- and got on, taking my cat, Crookshanks, with me. I found an empty compartment to myself, far back near the end of the train. This part of the train was nearly abandoned, just the way that I liked it. I had changed over the summer- I had cast a permanent hair-straightening spell on the bushy mass, put a few bold purple and black streaks in my hair, got a black dragon tattoo on my shoulder, and multiple piercing: five in each ear, one in my nose, and one in my eyebrow. To say in the least, I was not the Hermione Granger everyone knew- but this was the real Hermione, come forth at last- and decked out all in black.

The door to my compartment slid open, and a tall figure with blonde hair walked in, much to Hermione's annoyance. The Ferret had arrived, and when he strode in and saw me, he asked me-

"Are you a transfer?" then just welcomed himself into my compartment. Obviously he hadn't recognized me- otherwise he would have called me a mudblood. Or maybe he really had changed and I wasn't insane, and my vision was actually a vision, not some insane vision-like dream. But even so, I wasn't going to welcome him like the prodigal repentant. He had to do something to apologize before that will ever happen.

"No. But, before you ask me my name- I will tell you that you won't get it. So too bad." I waited for him to say something.

"Draco Malfoy," He held his hand out for me to shake. When I didn't, he awkwardly let his hand fall to his side. Suddenly, a familiar blackness swooped over me, and I felt strong arms catch me. Suddenly, things were happening too fast. Swishes of color blurred by, but when I stopped, things became crystal clear. Voldemort stood, his circle of death-eaters all around him- he was talking about something- Malfoy was there, kneeling before him, ashen blonde hair falling in his face and eyes then, - "Kill Dumbledore". The scene faded in a burst of red light. I opened my eyes to find Malfoy standing over me, concern washed all over his handsome, chiseled features.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. I just- um…"I couldn't think up a good excuse. "I know you are a Deatheater. And I know that you don't want to be one." I felt the words rush out- and when I saw the scared and blind panic, and horror, and fearful look in his eyes, I knew that maybe I shouldn't have said anything, just slowly revealed it to him. His emotions were hidden once more from me.

"I don't know what you've been drinking," he spat, "But I'm not a Deatheater." His words seemed forced- but I let him storm out of the compartment without saying anything more.

After the feast, I had went to the Gryfindor common room, and methodically put away some of the things in my trunk into the small bed cabinet next to my bed. The prefects were expected to patrol tonight- Voldemort was on the large and it was the first day back. I didn't really care too much- I haven't gotten proper sleep since I had started having the visions. I wandered out to the hallways, prefect badge gleaming on my chest. I went around the floor, making sure there were no students out of bed. I ran into the Head Girl, Elizabeth Reynolds, a Ravenclaw. **(okay, so I made her up- but I needed to make up a character for this.) **I just barely turned around a corner into a larger hallway when I felt the familiar sense of blackness, then red light. It was just like it was now, and I was right in front of a large tapestry, reaching the floor, and suddenly, it was brushed aside, to reveal a small alcove. Someone in there was crying, and their hunched over figure had blonde hair- almost white. Half of my visions had been about him- and suddenly his head jerked up, and I was staring into endless silver orbs that were caverns of despair and sorrow, helplessness. The vision ended as he suddenly clutched his left arm, hissing in pain. As my vision ended, I considered myself lucky that I had been able to get myself onto the floor, sitting, before I had the vision- grateful I hadn't cracked my head open on the hard, unforgiving stones. I ran to where I had seen the tapestry- it depicted a battle between shadows and lights. Almost too surreal to be near reality, but it was just like real life. I was silent as I leant over, closer to the fabric, and heard a muffled sobbing. I turned, and ran as silently as I could to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Lemony Snicket," I breathed, waking her up, as she noisily grumbled on about late students, but she let me in anyway. I made my way up to the dormitory, and fell asleep in my clothes on my bed.

The next morning wasn't anything special as I made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast, as the new and annoying "Golden Trio", Ginny, Harry, and Ron, decided to grace me with their unwanted presence.

"Well, look who it is. The little Bitch Queen herself," Ginny, my former friend, sniggered. Ron started to join in as well, and harry began laughing at her. It honestly wasn't very funny, but what can you expect from backstabbing moronic bastards?

"I don't see what's so funny- it's obvious that "the Boy Who Lived" needs his little Weasel hoars to back him up and defend him," I gave them a smirk, and flipped my hair, leaving them to gap at me while I stalked off. At the table, I sat as far as humanly possible away from them. Draco Malfoy was staring at me, confusion in his eyes. I ignored him as I ate my bacon and eggs, sprinkling parmesan cheese on them, and drank the last of my pumpkin juice. Professor McGonagall came up and down the table, passing out schedules. To my dismay, I had double potions with the Slytherins first thing this morning. I groaned. I would most likely be partnered with none other than the Ferret himself-(I had horrible luck) if we were doing partner work- -which we very well could be.

I finished with my breakfast quickly, and made my way down to the dungeons. Slughorn, who was like a miniature elephant in a human's clothing and body, made his way to the front of the classroom, and like Snape, waved his wand and the directions appeared on the board.

"Today we will be brewing a very powerful sleeping potion's antidote- The Draught of the Living. Now, who can tell me what is the potion this is an antidote to?" he looked around the room, and as I knew the answer, my hand flew into the air reflexively.

"Ah, yes, what is your name?" he pointed to me.

'Hermionie Granger, Professor. The Draught of Living Death." I must have not sounded up to par with my usual textbook answers, because a few people turned to look at me. Or they were just surprised it was me.

"That is correct, now, please see the list here," he picked up a list of names on his desk, "To see who you will be working with. Now, get to work." He sat down at his desk, and began to watch us start working. I headed up to check the list, but Malfoy must have beaten me to it, because he walked up to me, and told me that we would be working together. Just great. My life officially sucks.

**Ha ha. Hope you liked it. It was longer, so don't complain. I wrote more than half of it at night- when I do my best work. **

**Be nice and review! **

**Please- I want your feedback on my story- it would help me out a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own , so don't sue. The characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N: Okay, so here it is. And thanks for the reviews…. At least I know someone out there is actually reading this and likes it enough to review it! **

**Chapter 3 **

Ferret sat down next to me, and I saw eyes that were bloodshot—from crying. This brought the events of last night crashing back down into my massive brain, and I smirked at him. Blackmail material… hee, hee…

"So, do you plan on doing any work or are you just going to sit there and dump it all on me?" I asked snidely. Malfoy shook his head, and got out of his seat.

"Well, you're the smart one… you can do it." He smirked right back at me. My smirk grew, just a little. I hit him over the head with my Potions textbook, and snickered quietly while he rubbed a spot on his head that I was sure it would transform itself into a lovely bruise come tomorrow.

"Unless you want the whole school to know where your favorite alcove to cry in is, I would suggest you get the ingredients for the potion and that you stop calling me a mudblood. After all… it would be easy to tell, say _Lavender_ about crybabies." (After all, she is the biggest gossip in the entire school) Ferret face looked at me incredulously. "And don't deny it. I saw you—it was that one tapestry with the battle between the shadows and the lights… kind of ironic if you ask me. "_Well, I _did _see him… I just didn't have to physically look behind the tapestry—though_ he_ doesn't have to know that. _Malfoy huffed under his breath at me, and mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like "fine"; got up, and slinked like a kicked cat to the pile of ingredients in the classes' stores. I watched him shuffle around, and pick out the ingredients one by one, before coming back and dumping it all on the table.

"Here." He grumbled. I just smiled and nodded at his sour mood. I looked at the textbook double check that I had the potion memorized, before taking some of the knotgrass and dung beetles, chopping and mashing them up, and dumping them in the cauldron.

**It's short, but oh well. I need to really plan ahead some… so, happy holidays! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here is ch. 4—hope you like it….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own------ sobs---- points finger at the nasty lawyer---- he **_**MADE me say that!! ---pouts---**_

**Yeah, so, I don't own it (J.K. Rowling does, though) … plz don't sue.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Burn orange smoke billowed out from the cauldron, before calming and the liquid turned a soft metallic lilac color…. and also revealed Slughorn looming over the potion with a clipboard, busily scribbling away.

"very nice potion, you two. Good work… just clean up this potion and you can have the rest of the period off…" he turned around and walked away towards Neville, who had somehow managed to get his hand glued to the inside of the bottom of the cauldron and had sloshed it all around, and onto him as well. I shook my head sadly, thinking that he really must be a squib. I pointed my wand at my own caldron, and lightly chanted

"_Evanesco_!" instantly, the lilac pool vanished, leaving behind a scrupulous cauldron, which I packed up all my belongings into, and left the classroom. Ferret saw, and from the corner of my eye, I saw him tail me. I kept my pace faster than his, aiming at going to the library. (Well, I might have changed a lot, but I hadn't changed _that_ much.) I turned into a deserted corridor, one that was the quickest shortcut to the library… not that many knew that… and red light swamped me. I dimly hear all that I was carrying thump to the ground, and I fell, my knees crumpling. But I didn't know that last part—I was already in the vision.

_---A silver-haired boy, with green eyes, running from a bloodthirsty Lucius…. Narcissa Malfoy, long platinum hair swaying behind her, ran up and grabbed her battered and bruised son—pulling him with her behind a waiting black marble wall partition--- it closes, just in time….Lucius is banging on it, hexing it, but it won't give… it won't stay for long… _

"_Scorpion—it will be all right… it will be fine…" she stands, holding his hand."Run quickly!," they start running, through secret passageways…--- outside, the full moon, snow, falling. Through stone gates, into a small town, begging someone to let them use the floo… carolers singing… going to Dumbledore----_it changes, blurring. Into another --

_---Draco, writhing on the ground, Lucius swinging a whip--- the same full moon from before—no one to hear his terrified and tortured screams---_

I fell back into myself, pain lacing my brow. My eyes are still closed, but someone warm is holding on to me, carrying me somewhere… I open my eyes, and look up to see none other than the Ferret himself carrying me bridal-style to the Room of Requirement. I close my eyes again and snuggle my head into his chest… _Strange--_I think to myself—_I feel safe here…_

He stops, and paces back and forth five times, mumbling to himself, and a thin wooden portal--uncarved maple-- swings open to admit us. He walks in and lays me gently down on the large bed there, and closes the door.

"What did you See?" He demands, his voice somewhat rough.

"I would advise you not to go home for the holidays… and to send a warning to your mother…. To take Scorpion and run—she'll be able to get away from Lucius if she does…you have to tell her!" I hysterically add at the end. If he does nothing, I Know that another future, one much more bloody, will occur.

"But what happened? Wait—And what happened to my little brother?"He was almost begging now. I could barely hear him--- the red was pulling me back into another vision---

_--Narcissa is crumpled on the floor, hunched over a prone form that is barely breathing. Lucius is standing above her, pointing his wand at her. A large welt is already bruising on her back, the back of her dress torn to reveal it. Scorpion is clutching her arm, whimpering. She glares up at Lucius, and spits at him. He slaps her hard in the face, and leaves. Narcissa takes out the wand that she had hidden from Lucius all these years and mends her son's bruises. After brandishing her wand towards the door, she creeps forward, and listens…. Lucius is gone. She takes Scorpion in her arms and runs for the secret passageway…. Lucius sees her, chases after her… they pass by a calendar, running…. I see the date--- it is today! –_The red dissipates as if it were mist, and I open my eyes again.

**Please review with comments, questions…. Criticism…. I like to know that my story is read and appreciated…. And thanks to all my reviewers!! **


End file.
